1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drilling fluid telemetry systems and, more particularly, to a telemetry system incorporating a reciprocating pulser system for modulating the pressure of a drilling fluid circulating in a drill string within a well bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drilling fluid telemetry systems, generally referred to as mud pulse systems, are particularly adapted for telemetry of information from the bottom of a borehole to the surface of the earth during oil well drilling operations. The information telemetered often includes, but is not limited to, parameters of pressure, temperature, direction and deviation of the well bore. Other parameters include logging data such as resistivity of the various layers, sonic density, porosity, induction, self potential and pressure gradients. This information is critical to efficiency in the drilling operation.
The oil drilling industry needs to effectively increase mud pulse data transmission rates to accomodate the ever increasing amount of measured downhole data. The major disadvantage of available mud pulse valves is the low data transmission rate. Increasing the data rate with available valve types leads to unacceptably large power consumption, unacceptable pulse distortion, or may be physically impractical due to erosion, washing, and abrasive wear. Because of their low activation speed, nearly all existing mud pulse valves are only capable of generating discrete pulses. To effectively use carrier waves to send frequency shift (FSK) or phase shift (PSK) coded signals to the surface, the actuation speed must be increased and actuation fully controlled.
Mud pulse valves, also called pulsers, must operate under extremely high static downhole pressures, high temperatures, high flow rates and various erosive flow types. At these conditions, the valve must be able to create pressure pulses of around 100-300 psi.
Different types of valve systems are used to generate downhole pressure pulses. Valves that open and close a bypass from the inside of the drill string to the wellbore annulus create negative pressure pulses, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,595. Valves that use a controlled restriction placed in the circulating mud stream are commonly referred to as positive pulse systems, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,217.
Another example of a negative pulsing valve is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,037. This technology includes a downhole valve for venting a portion of the circulating fluid from the interior of the drill string to the annular space between the pipe string and the borehole wall. Drilling fluids are circulated down the inside of the drill string, out through the drill bit and up the annular space to surface. By momentarily venting a portion of the fluid flow out a lateral port, an instantaneous pressure drop is produced and is detectable at the surface to provide an indication of the downhole venting. A downhole instrument is arranged to generate a signal or mechanical action upon the occurrence of a downhole detected event to produce the above described venting. The downhole valve disclosed is defined in part by a valve seat, or nozzle, having an inlet and outlet and a valve stem movable to and away from the inlet end of the valve seat in a linear path with the drill string.
All negative pulsing valves need a certain high differential pressure below the valve to create sufficient pressure drop when the valve is open. Because of this high differential pressure, negative pulse valves are more prone to washing. In general, it is not desirable to bypass flow above the bit into the annulus. Therefore it must be ensured that the valve is able to completely close the bypass. With each actuation, the valve hits against the valve seat. Because of this impact, negative pulsing valves are more prone to mechanical and abrasive wear than positive pulsing valves.
Positive pulsing valves might, but do not need to, fully close the flow path for operation. Positive poppet type valves are less prone to wear out the valve seat. The main forces acting on positive poppet valves are hydraulic forces, because the valves open or close axially against the flow stream. To reduce the actuation power some poppet valves are hydraulically powered as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,217. Hereby the main valve is indirectly operated by a pilot valve. The low power consumption pilot valve closes a flow restriction, which activates the main valve to create the pressure drop. The power consumption of this kind of valve is very small. The disadvantage of this valve is the passive operated main valve. With high actuation rates the passive main valve is not able to follow the actively operated pilot valve. The pulse signal generated is highly distorted and hardly detectable at the surface.
Rotating disc valves open and close flow channels perpendicular to the flow stream. Hydraulic forces acting against the valve are smaller than for poppet type valves. With increasing actuation speed, dynamic forces of inertia are the main power consuming forces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,968 describes a rotating valve for the purpose to transmit frequency shift key (FSK) or phase shift key (PSK) coded signals. The valve uses a rotating disc and a non-rotating stator with a number of corresponding slots. The rotor is continuously driven by an electrical motor. Depending on the motor speed, a certain frequency of pressure pulses are created in the flow as the rotor intermittently interrupts the fluid flow. Motor speed changes are required to change the pressure pulse frequency to allow FSK or PSK type signals. There are several pulses per rotor revolution, corresponding to the number of slots in the rotor and stator. To change the phase or frequency requires the rotor to increase or decrease in speed. This may take a rotor revolution to overcome the rotational inertia and to achieve the new phase or frequency, thereby requiring several pulse cycles to make the transition. Amplitude coding of the signal is inherently not possible with this kind of continuously rotating device. In order to change the frequency or phase, large moments of inertia, associated with the motor, must be overcome, requiring a substantial amount of power. When continuously rotated at a certain speed, a turbine might be used or a gear might be included to reduce power consumption of the system. On the other hand, both options dramatically increase the inertia and power consumption of the system when changing form one to another speed for signal coding.
The aforesaid examples illustrate some of the critical considerations that exist in the application of a fast acting valve for generating a pressure pulse. Other considerations in the use of these systems for borehole operations involve the extreme impact forces, dynamic (vibrational) energies, existing in a moving drill string. The result is excessive wear, fatigue, and failure in operating parts of the system. The particular difficulties encountered in a drill string environment, including the requirement for a long lasting system to prevent premature malfunction and replacement of parts, require a robust and reliable valve system.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention overcome the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art by providing a novel mud pulse telemetry system utilizing a reciprocating poppet type valve.